The Fomorroh's Destiny
by Pongo0614
Summary: With the Fomorroh's poison settled in, Merlin still has some sort of control over his mind. When an old friend returns, Merlin is suspicious but accepts him. Is Gwaine really here for Merlin or is he a spy for Arthur? Sequel to The Fomorroh's Poison.
1. Wedding Dreams

_Okay I know that it was over a year ago that I finish_ _The Fomorroh's Poison but here is a sequel for anyone that wanted it. It has been a long time coming but I do hope that you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

 _And there is even more good news. I have written all the chapters for this, so this will be updated 3 times a week._

 _I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Wedding Dreams**

Merlin skidded as he reached the corner and used the wall to push himself off. He should have been so stupid to think everything was okay. He should have increased the guard. He should have known that he would come back on the day that they were going to be the most vulnerable. He hadn't seen anyone as he rushed from one side of the castle to the other.

He slowed down as the first victim came into view. He was slumped against the wall, surrounded by his own blood. Merlin could feel his shoes start to stick to the floor as he got closer and closer to the chapel. This was meant to be their day. It was meant to be perfect. He could feel the tears coming.

He stood at the doors for a few moments. He allowed him the happy ending. Why couldn't he have his?

Merlin pushed open both of the doors as hard as he could and ran through them as the scene unfolded.

Morgana turned to the door and his breath got caught in his throat. She was beautiful. The white dress was plain but only added to her beauty. Her hair had been braided and flowers had been placed in. The dress itself showed off her curves and Merlin was sure that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

But the crisis hadn't got away and Arthur took the moment to lunge forward. Morgana pushed him away with her magic as she screamed out. But the damage had already been done. The white dress quickly turned red. Merlin's feet felt stuck to the floor as he tried to reach her to catch her before she fell to the floor.

He watched as Arthur got up off the floor and walked towards him.

"I thought we were friends."

Merlin just shook his head and the tears fell as he watched Morgana's chest fall for the last time.

"Not so powerful now."

Merlin registered the pain and screamed out.

* * *

He bolted up, panting hard. He wiped his eyes as the tears fell out of them. It had been a dream. He knew it had. But he had to check.

Merlin threw back the covers and placed his feet on the cold floor. He grabbed the closest tunic and pulled it over his head. He had to check that she was alright.

The scene played out in his mind all the way to her chambers. It would be the last night that he would have to make the long walk to make sure she was okay for in the morn, they would be wed and then they would have to be in the same chambers as they were required to make an heir to their throne.

By this point, Merlin had managed to get his breathing back and he prayed that she was still asleep. He slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door.

She did look beautiful with her hair splayed out across the pillow. She was fine but Merlin couldn't rely on that. He knew what he had to do in the morning.

* * *

"Tell Merlin that I do not need guards outside of my door."

"Milady, Lord Emrys believes it would be best. He has told me that if you asked he has had a feeling."

"Tell Merlin I do not need guards to monitor my every move." Morgana almost screamed. "I am going from my chambers to the chapel where I hope that he already is. It would be bad luck if I am killed or harmed between there."

Jon bowed. "Yes milady."

She watched him go before sitting back down for her handmaids to finish helping her get ready. She was nervous. She was told if she wasn't it would be right. She knew Merlin was the right choice. She knew that she could rely on him and that he would always protect her. But sometimes he could be frustrating.

She was practically confined to her chambers as it is without having two guards standing outside. Everything was going to go smoothly. It was their day. It was their chance to be happy.

And who says that villains don't get a happy ending?

* * *

Arthur paced up and down the clearing as he waited for Gwen to arrive. Today he was getting married to the girl of his dreams. He could now that he was the King of Camelot. He might still be frustrated with the fact that he had lost his kingdom to his secret sister and manservant but he enjoyed the simpler life as a peasant. It also meant he could marry whoever he wanted and he was going to take that opportunity with both hands.

He looked around the clearing to see who was there.

"Where is Gwaine?" Arthur said.

His former knight all looked away.

"We … we haven't seen him for a couple of days." Elyan said.

"We haven't really seen him since the date of Merlin and Morgana's wedding was announced." Leon added.

"Wait … why I haven't I been told this?"

"We did try to. You were too busy with your own plans." Percival said.

Arthur groaned. "So where is he?"

* * *

Merlin bounced on the spot as he waited for Morgana to come through the chapel doors. If she looked anything like she did in his dream then he knew she would be beautiful. To hell with it, if she walked in with a servant's dress on, she would still be the most beautiful woman in the room.

He had swapped his usual attire for something more fitting for a king. The trousers he wore were made of leather rather than wool. His blue tunic was made of silk. He had one of Arthur's old hunting coats on. If anything, he looked the part that he was about to take one. But he still couldn't help if he didn't feel it. It was a big jump. Less than two years ago, he was a servant to the king, now he was about to become a king.

He still managed to keep his neckerchief though. Morgana had insisted that he could keep it in his attire. She said that she had thought of many things to do with it.

He closed his eyes as he heard the doors open. He took a deep breath before turning to look at her. She was breath taking, exactly as she was in his dream.

She smiled widely as she reached him and took his outstretched arm.

"Today we are here to witness the joining of Merlin Emrys and Morgana Pendragon. There is something that I have to ask, is there anyone here who have any reason to why these two souls cannot be joined then may they speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said.

Merlin sighed with relief as the chapel remained silent.

"May you face each other for your vows."

He turned and smiled at her. He held out his right as she held out hers. The priest wrapped the ribbon around their hands and turned to Merlin.

"Do you, Merlin Emrys, take Morgana Pendragon to be your wife, to be her constant friend, her partner in life and her true love? To Love her without reservation, honour and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

* * *

"I do." Arthur said.

He gave Gwen a smile as the priest turned to her.

"Do you, Guinevere Leodegrance, take Arthur Pendragon to be your husband, to be his constant friend, his partner in life and his true love? To Love him without reservation, honour and respect him, protect him from harm, comfort him in times of distress and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

Gwen smiled at Arthur. She knew her answer the moment that he kissed her the first time.

"I do."

* * *

Merlin squeezed Morgana's hand.

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone." They said in unison. "I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, till our Life shall be Done. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honour you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

They smiled at each other and waited for the priest to finish the service.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may …" He stopped as the doors of the chapel flew open.

"Darn, I missed it. I do love a good wedding."

"Gwaine?" Merlin said.

He walked down the alter and fell to one knee.

"I want to be on your side. I accept that Morgana is the true queen."


	2. My Loyalty?

**My Loyalty?**

If he was honest with himself, he really shouldn't have expected anything different. But he did feel slightly betrayed when the guards grabbed him and took him down to the dungeons without Morgana or Merlin saying anything. He probably should have thought through it a little more.

Gwaine had been torn about leaving Ealdor. He knew that he would be safe there but it didn't feel right to not be there without Merlin. They were living in his childhood village after being banished by him. It didn't sit right with him.

If anything, Gwaine didn't want to leave Merlin. He was the only one that understood him and he was his only friend. He may fit in better with Arthur and the rest of the knights and he might be a noble, but he was brought up like a peasant. There was really no difference between him and Lancelot. Expect he drank more.

He paced his cell. He was sure he would be down here for a while. They would finish their wedding and all the celebrations before they even thought about him again. Gwaine sat down for the long wait.

* * *

"I don't like it."

"I understand." Merlin said.

"Why were you so jumpy this morning? The guard was doubled."

He sighed at her question. "I didn't want to worry you. I have been … I … I had a dream. Arthur returned and killed you in the chapel. I couldn't get to you soon enough. Then he killed me. I was worry that it might come true."

Morgana got up and held his hands. "Tell me next time. I … I may have been too hard on Jon earlier."

He smiled. "I know. He told me that you had shouted at him. I just told him to ignore it and put it down to stress."

She smiled but sighed at the same time. "What we going to do about Gwaine?"

They had managed to excuse themselves from the meal that was planned. Most people probably thought that they were going to fully consummate the marriage, and they were going to but they had to talk about Gwaine first.

Merlin sat down. "He said that he was on our side in front of all those people."

"He could be working for Arthur."

"I understand that but there is a big part of me that wants to believe him. Gwaine has been one of the most loyal to me. Well both him and Lancelot. The others followed Arthur more, they only follow Arthur because I used to."

"If you believe that he is trustworthy then I will trust you on that."

"He will have to prove himself. If he is a spy for Arthur then he will ask a lot of questions and be watching our every move. If he is here for me, then he will be loyal to us."

"Then shall I tell the guards to release him."

Merlin stood up and walked over to her. "No, let him wait till morning. He won't have expected us to make a decision yet so he will be making himself comfortable. We have something more important to do."

"Do we?" Morgana smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck as he made his way around to undo her dress. He carefully undid the buttons, kissing the skin as it was revealed. He moved back in front of her and took of his tunic and went to untie his neckerchief when she stopped him.

"I want to do something with that." She said as she allowed the dress to fall off her shoulders to reveal herself to him.

He held his hand out to her and led her to the bed.

* * *

He was flanked by guards as he was taken down the halls towards what he suspected was Merlin and Morgana's chambers. They hadn't taken residence in Arthur's chambers as he would have expected. Maybe they did have a heart slightly and didn't want to touch his stuff.

Or maybe they just wanted a new start in chambers where they didn't have memories. Whatever the reason was, Gwaine was more shocked that they had made a decision so soon.

Their laughter filled the halls as Gwaine got closer to them. It was good to hear that they were happy. They were seen as the enemy and it did seemed strange to think that people so full of hate could laugh so loudly.

The guard gave three firm knocks and entered when prompt to. They walked to the middle of the room and he waited for them to say what they had to.

Merlin sat at the head of the table and they had a spread of different fruits. They turned to them.

"Why is it so formal?" He asked. "Come Gwaine join us. You must be hungry."

The guard behind Gwaine pushed him when he didn't move and took the seat opposite Morgana.

"That will be all." Merlin said, dismissing the guards.

"Don't look so confused Gwaine. Take an apple or whatever you fancy." Morgana said.

"I think I have every right to be confused." Gwaine said.

"What did I say? He wouldn't expect us to make a decision so soon." Merlin said as he turned to his wife. "You did as we asked. You told us that Morgana was the true queen. As long as you stand by your words, there is no reason for you to take up residence in the dungeon."

"You will be allowed to take up your old chambers." Morgana added.

Gwaine picked up one of the apples and took a bite from it.

Merlin placed his hand on his shoulder. "I am glad you have chosen our side in the end."

* * *

Gwaine realised that he even though he had been released, he was constantly being watched. He didn't blame them for being wary of him. They were not to know if he was here because he wanted to be here or here because Arthur had sent him.

He needed to prove himself and he was going to take the first opportunity he had.


	3. His Betrayal?

**His Betrayal?**

"Wait what?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What part do you wish me to repeat?"

He blinked a few times. "All of it."

Leon sighed before repeating what he had said. "We knew that Merlin and Morgana were getting married on the same day as you two. But they had ... an uninvited guest. Gwaine showed up. It was reported that he was taken straight down to the dungeons but now people have seen him walking about as if he is a free man."

"He must have said that Morgana was the rightful Queen." Gwen added.

"Why?" Arthur said. He couldn't understand why he had left him to go over to them.

"He never told you, did he?" Gwen said.

"What did who not tell me?"

"Merlin, did he never tell you?"

"Guinevere you are going to have to be a bit more specific."

"About what Lord Stafford and Lord Ashwood would do."

Arthur shook his head.

"There were days were they would do everything in their power to make Merlin's day as hard as possible. Their knights would constantly trip him up or add to the very long list he already had from you. You know that when Gwaine started a fight with one of them it was because of him bulling Merlin. You punished Gwaine and told him he should know better."

Arthur sat there with his mouth open. "But I had no idea."

Leon scratched his head. "Gwaine did wish to speak with you in private. You told him anything he had to say could be said in front of the council. He would never have been believed if he did."

"Gwaine has always been loyal to Merlin. I do think that is the only reason he stayed in Camelot for as long as he has." Gwen said.

Arthur pushed back the chair and got out of it. No one stopped him as he walked out the door and into the forest.

"We should have told him earlier."

"About Merlin or Gwaine?"

Leon tuned to Gwen. "Merlin really. He was his manservant and we all turned a blind eye to it all because they were the richest Lords in Camelot. We thought we needed them. When they didn't bend their knee, they were executed."

"But even if they did bend their knee, they would have been stripped of their titles and I am sure Merlin would have wanted some revenge."

"Gwaine spoke to you, didn't he?"

Gwen sighed. "He asked for advice. I knew exactly what he was going to ask. I am not surprised that he didn't go sooner. He asked me if I wasn't so loyal to Arthur, would I go back. I told him the truth. Yes if I didn't fall for Arthur and I was still loyal to Morgana as I was, I would go back. But then I told him that I am not and so I wouldn't."

"He can make his own mistakes."

"He will always have a home with Merlin no matter what. He might not have a home with Arthur now."

* * *

He had missed it. Why did he always miss everything?

Arthur had wondered why it would take Merlin longer some days to complete his chores but he just thought that he had got talking to Gwen or any other servant and lost track of time. Merlin was always well liked.

Maybe they believed that they were too close. Merlin was the first servant that had the time to get to know Arthur. He was the only one that he had opened up to and kept the longest. Arthur had always hoped that it would work both ways but it didn't seem that way.

He could understand why Merlin would keep his magic a secret from him. He had been taught that it was evil since the cot. But then he thought back to when Morgause came. Merlin was the one to stop him. Merlin was the one to say that it was an illusion. He served under a man that would have killed him without hesitation.

But the bullying. Arthur could not understand why he was told. He thought that maybe they didn't want to put him in a difficult position. They were lords and Merlin was only a servant, it would be seen as wrong for them to be punished for it. But Arthur would have. He cared for Merlin.

Arthur turned to the nearest tree and punched it. He shook his hand as the bark scrapped his knuckles.

There was nothing he could about it now. It was all in the past.

* * *

Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand and used it to pull him towards the table.

"It is fine."

"No it is not. Why would you do such a thing?"

Arthur hissed as Gwen poured some vinegar on the scuff. "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

She sighed. "Don't beat yourself up about it. We know Merlin was good at hiding things."

"But I should have noticed. I should have done something."

"We all should have done something but what could we have done. They were lords and Merlin was only a servant. I know we may have not seen him like that but the council would have had a say in the decision. They would never have been punished in our eyes. I doubt they would have been given a hit on the hand and told not to do it again."

He blinked a few times. "We could have done it without involving the council. We could have done something. It is no wonder he went over to her. Fomorroh or not. She will treat him how he should be. We would never be good enough for him." He pulled his hand out of her grip and walked over to their room.

Gwen sighed loudly. Yes Morgana would treat him how he should be treated but he probably didn't tell her of his magic straight off. Even so they had managed to get over their differences. She knew that Arthur was just wallowing in his own self-pity. She hoped it didn't last long.


	4. Proved It

**Proved It**

Gwaine found it very weird to be back in Camelot. He didn't know what he had expected really. Everything was the same.

Maybe he had read too many stories or heard too many thing but he expected, well it to be cloudy all the time, maybe even raining. He expected there to be homes on fire and everyone hiding from the King and Queen that took the kingdom.

Gwaine shook his head. It was definitely too many stories.

It didn't take long for him to realise that the only thing that had changed was who was on the throne. They were, and dare Gwaine say it, loved by the people. It definitely wasn't what he expected. They were meant to be evil. Had everyone forgotten what chaos Morgana caused in her first reign with Morgause?

But then Morgana seemed like a different person to the one that he first met. Had Morgause pushed her to do all those things or had she just been so full of hate herself?

It made no sense in Gwaine's book but they were walking along the market stalls and the people bowed as they passed. Merlin would nod his head every so often to acknowledge that he had seen it but other than that they weren't disturbed.

It must have been a rare occasion to see the royals out and about in the market. Arthur had barely any time to do it and when he did, he was very quick about it. But Merlin and Morgana walked along like they hadn't a care in the world.

Everyone stopped as girl ran up to them. She held out a flower.

Morgana bent down to the same height as the girl and took it off her. "Thank you."

Merlin took it out of her hand when she rose back up and threaded the stem into her hair. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" He said to the girl.

"Yes milord." The girl said before running off, laughing all the way.

"Milord, milady, you must see this." One of the stall holders called out to them. "It is the best silk in the land."

They spent a while at this one stall, talking with the stall holder and order a number of different colours.

As they carried on with their day, Gwaine felt something wasn't right. It wasn't that they were being followed or anything but there was definitely a change in the mood but not of the people. They were still loving the fact that the royals had taken their time to come out to see them. It was the mood of the group had changed.

Most of the knights had either ran or been killed when they didn't change their allegiance and Gwaine didn't recognise one person that he used to train with. These were all men that he didn't know and that was dangerous. He had no idea what their weaknesses were.

When they left the castle, one of the visiting lords, the name escaped Gwaine, had offered the service of his house. Even though they had some of their own guards, most of the group was made up with his and Gwaine soon realised why.

He unsheathed the sword closest to him and ran up, blocking the blow meant for Merlin. As their swords were locked, Gwaine kicked him in the stomach before attacking the man. He was obviously very unskilled because it wasn't long before Gwaine had him lying on the floor with a sword to his throat.

"Seize him." Merlin commanded. He smiled at Gwaine. "Thank you old friend."

* * *

"We have lost another powerful ally."

"When they stop trying to kill me, then we will keep them. He was against the Pendragons anyway. It isn't like he is going to go bleating to Arthur. And he lives leagues away from here. I have very little idea why he came anyway."

Morgana got up from the chair and walked over to the fire. "It still matters. Even from leagues away they wish you dead."

"It is only because they are jealous. I am the one to receive affection and be married to the most powerful Queen in the land. I cannot help that Camelot has a reputation for being the strongest. If there is anything we can be glad for is that Uther didn't manage to ruin that."

"That was because they all followed him into the purge, well all save the ones that were built with magic."

"The very castle we dwell in was made with magic."

Morgana allowed herself to smile. "Gwaine has proved himself though."

She heard Merlin chuckled. "I am glad that you think so."

"He will be rewarded for it." She turned to her husband. "We will drop the guard around him. He will be able to go anywhere he pleases. I will also allow him to train with the knights if he wants."

"What about making him commander of them? He has watched and train with Arthur. He will know how the job should be done and I think he would make a good job of it."

She sighed.

"You still don't trust him yet do you?" Merlin said.

"I trust him enough to put a sword in his hand but not to command our army. Yes in time, he would be the perfect person to lead but not just yet."

He nodded. "I understand. I forget sometimes that where I see friends, you see enemies and vice versa."

"I am glad you do." Morgana walked up and stood in front of him. "Now the council seems to be harping on about when I will get with child. You know how I hate them keep going on about what I am meant to do with my life but then I remember that my husband is a very good lover and that maybe agreeing to their wishes this time wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Would it not?"

Morgana shivered at his husky voice.

"Why would we want this to go to waste? The land that we have built."

Merlin stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "You could just say that you desire me and I would give it to you either way."

She leant forward and kissed him hard. He released his grip of her slightly and moved his hand from her waist to her hips. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.


	5. Which side?

**Which side?**

Arthur had been spending a lot of time thinking over what he was told about Merlin. He shouldn't have been so surprised really. It wasn't too long ago he was treating his own servants as if they were no more than dirt on his shoe. He showed off to his 'friends' and he thought he was right to do so.

Merlin had done so much. He had made him a better person. Look at him now, he is currently living as a peasant, married to a servant. Would he be in this position if Merlin never entered his life?

The answer was probably not. He would be married for some alliance and there was a big chance that he wouldn't be happy in it but he would have done it because his father told him it was the right thing to do. He could be king with at least one child by now. Many other prince that he knew all were while he remained a bachelor.

Everything just seemed so simple when he was told what he was meant to do. But then he wouldn't be the person he is now.

Arthur groaned. People had talked that life wasn't easy but swore that it was meant to be this hard. He could do something about the situation he was in but that meant certain death.

He sighed loudly and picked up his makeshift bow before making his way back to the house.

* * *

If there was one thing that he was certain that he would never get, it would be a letter that had been delivered from Camelot, from Gwaine. Everyone spoke of the friendship between him and Merlin so Arthur couldn't help but be suspicious about the contents of it.

He quickly unfolded it and read it slowly, making sure he was picking up every word that was written.

The contents of it confused him. It said that he had gained Merlin's trust, stating that it wasn't very hard as he believed that he was on their side, and was starting to work on Morgana. He had also gained their trust even more by saving Merlin's life and had been given certain rewards for it.

There was nothing about that Camelot was faring better or worse because of them. There was no indication that he wanted more of them to come. There wasn't much indication on which side he was on.

Everyone said that he was on Merlin's side but this letter made no sense. It made it seem like he was still on Arthur's side.

To Arthur, it was good to have someone on the inside. He could have everything back. He could have the role that he was prepared from since birth. He could have the role that he had enjoyed for a few months. It was a challenging role but he did like it. Life felt boring now. There was no excitement. There was no change. Everything stayed the same in Ealdor. Camelot had its problems that needed solutions.

But then that was the difference between a village and a city. In a village, everyone knows everyone whereas in a city you may only know the next door neighbours. Everything was bigger and busier in the city.

There was a big part of Arthur that missed it. Camelot never seemed to sleep whereas Ealdor everyone seemed to walk around if half in a daydream.

But if he had a chance to take Camelot back, would he?

Yes it was where he was meant to be rightfully and it was the place that he longed to be again but everything that he had done in Ealdor felt right. In Camelot, he doubted that he would have been able to marry Gwen.

Gwen was the love of his life. He couldn't deny it no more. He would happily shout it from Camelot's walls.

Arthur read over Gwaine's note again.

If he was trying to help him get back Camelot, he wouldn't have put it directly in there. He had to be discrete about it. He wasn't to know whether Merlin or Morgana or some guard was to read through his letters. He had been rather direct with how much he gained his trust but maybe that was a way to test how much they did trust him.

Camelot may have not been his home long, but Arthur knew how he missed it. Then again, was it the city that Gwaine missed or was it the former servant?

Arthur's head hurt with the thoughts. He thought he was so sure on something that now he knew that he wasn't. There was very little he could do to change the past but the future felt as confusing as that. There was no telling what the coming weeks and months would bring. Even if Gwaine wasn't on his side, it was nice to know that there was someone that he trusted in Camelot. He could count on Gwaine to make sure that Camelot would be able to sway Merlin and make sure that he rules as he should do.

He stood up and looked around the room. There were two rabbits on the side that he said that he would skin and cut up for Hunith. He went over and picked them up.

Oh poor Hunith. Arthur couldn't imagine what she must have thought as she was told what her son had become. He had become the puppet to the most powerful woman in the realm and used for her own gain. No wonder that Morgana hadn't married for an alliance. She would have been so sure that she could have controlled him as she had Merlin.

Merlin wouldn't have voluntarily gone against him and Camelot. He had shown that when he allowed them to run when they took over.

Arthur used the knife to tear at the skin of one of the rabbits.

Nothing was going to change at the moment but it would do soon.

He placed down the knife as the door rattled. He walked over to it and opened it.

"Hello Arthur Pendragon. Remember me."


	6. Picking sides

_Sorry that this is a little late. I wasn't allowed on the laptop on Thursday because I had to help get the house ready for Christmas._

 _Will be still updating tomorrow though._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Picking sides**

 _Dear Arthur,_

Gwaine sighed as he put down the quill. He shouldn't be writing to Arthur, he knew that. He knew that if he was found out that he would be swinging from the castle walls.

The first letter he sent felt right. He felt like he had to say it. This letter was now the fifth and Gwaine couldn't help but feel guilty to even thinking about writing it.

To either side he looked like a traitor.

But Arthur wasn't the reason he had ran off to Camelot for. He had run off because of Merlin.

He couldn't be on both sides, he knew that. He needed to choose one. He tried to put it off because he wanted to do what he felt was right but being on two different sides was hard.

He knew that Arthur was the true king of Camelot. Morgana was a bastard child. She had no claim what so ever to the throne. If Uther did tell everyone that she was his child, she would just have her title, if that. If Uther knew that she knew, he may have even sent her off as a way to hide his guilt. Just because she was his daughter didn't mean that she deserved the throne. Gwaine also couldn't work out who was older of the two. Even if Morgana was older, Arthur would still get the throne before her just because he was a boy.

It made Gwaine's head spin. The reason why Morgana thought that she was more inclined for the throne was lost to him. Maybe she just thought that she deserved it because Uther had ignored her for all her life.

Even though Arthur may be the true king, Merlin had always been there for him and he was a true friend. He would even go as far as saying that Merlin was his only true friend. It was the only reason that he had helped Arthur for as long as he had. It was the only reason he had come back to Camelot. There was just something about Merlin that he could never understand. Maybe it was his magic but then again was it that.

Gwaine couldn't lie, and he knew it was a crime, but Merlin was an extremely handsome man and there was a few times that he thought that him and Arthur were more than just servant and master. Maybe they were, he had no idea what happened behind closed doors. If Gwaine ever thought that there could have been a chance, he would have taken it. To feel Merlin's rough hands running all over his body, his mouth on his.

Gwaine stood up and opened the window. He couldn't be having thought like that now. He was married to the most powerful woman in Camelot. It was alright when he was a servant and single but Morgana would fry him alive for it.

He had to get out of the room. He had to do something to make him forget about Arthur and Merlin. He had to choose but at that moment he couldn't think straight.

* * *

Gwaine couldn't lie. He enjoyed having the sword at his hip, swing by his side, once more. It just felt right that he was a knight, even though he still hates nobility, well only slightly.

He was going to head towards the training ground and turn his sexual frustration into anger and take it out on one of the dummies but something stopped him.

He had just been walking around the castle, taking a left and then a right, exploring the place he had lived but rarely seen. He never realised the detail that was worked into the stone and the things that were carved into it. One arch had a fight scene between a knight and a dragon while another had someone casting a spell. The different corridors seemed to tell a story, some Gwaine couldn't work out but there were a few that he could remember being told as a child. His father always used to tell him stories about knights and their brave actions. It made him want to be a knight … obviously until his father died.

He carried his way through the corridors and managed to make it out into the gardens. He didn't even realise that they had gardens. There was a large variety of flowers. A single path led you through them, taking you from one part to another. Different sections that held different flowers and hedges.

"Amazed dear Sir?"

Gwaine turned to see Morgana.

"I have always loved the garden. It was one of the first places Arthur showed me when I arrived. It helps me to think."

He just nodded. "I didn't realise that Camelot had one."

"You can tell that you have spent some time as a commoner. Merlin was exactly the same when I brought him to see it."

Gwaine held his arm out to her and she took it.

"So what does bring you here?"

"I was just trying to clear my head. I got lost in my thoughts."

"I get like that sometimes. That's why I come here. I come nearly every week nowadays."

They walk in silence for a while.

"I am glad that you came back. I am glad that you have chosen Merlin over Arthur. Even though you are a noble I could tell that you never really fitted in with them. I know that your true loyalties lie with Merlin."

And suddenly Gwaine started to feel guilty again. He should have known that he was right for coming here. He may have been dreading it but that was only because he didn't know what Camelot was going to be like. He blamed the stories he had heard as a child. Merlin was the sole reason he had come back to Camelot in the first place. It should have been obvious to him.

He knew what he had to do when he got back to his room. He was going to burn the letter he had started and no more letters were going be written in his hand that were going to go to Ealdor. Why did it take him so long to realise that he should have been by Merlin's side from the beginning?


	7. Visiting Royals

**Visiting Royals**

"You look just as beautiful as the day I met you."

"And you are still trying to flatter me."

"Still not working."

Morgana shook her head. "No, it never has and never will. I trust that the news must have travelled about my marriage."

Lot smiled up at her. "Of course. Who wouldn't be able to hear the news of the most powerful woman in Camelot marrying her advisor and ex-manservant of the fallen Arthur Pendragon? I am just grateful that I am able to meet the man."

"The pleasure is all ours." Merlin said as Lot looked up at him.

"You must be tired. Jon will show you to your rooms and if you need anything, he will be happy to help." She offered.

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Jon and smiled at him. Oh how he didn't miss this. Being at everyone's beck and call. He hated it, especially when both them and Arthur had a list as long as his arm and expected them to be done at the same time. It was the one thing that Merlin had always hoped that Arthur would notice but didn't. Gwaine always did. Gwaine helped him out a lot.

"As long as we know where our rooms are, I am sure our servants can serve us. No point in making more work for your servants."

He was becoming to like this man even more, except when he was trying to hit on his wife.

* * *

"So how do you know him?" Merlin asked.

Morgana sighed. "He is Cenred's cousin. When Morgause took me away, we spent most of our time in Essetir. He was always in court and he was charming and believed in the same things I did. Morgause always told me to stay away from him. I wouldn't worry, I have only wanted you."

He smiled at that.

"Why did she tell you stay away from him? He seems like a better guy than Cenred was."

"I think that is why. He has always seemed like he was the black sheep of the family. Maybe he just didn't have the mean streak that they all had."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"As I told him. I think he was just better in choosing allies. Having Essetir on our side would be a plus."

Merlin sat down. "I never said that it wasn't."

"You don't want me flirting with him do you?"

"I cannot say that I would enjoy watching it but if you think that it will help then …" He let her finish the sentence herself.

Morgana placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love it when you are all protective."

* * *

"To business." Lot said as he poured himself a goblet of wine.

"I guess the first part would be about the circumstance of your dear cousin's death." Morgana said.

"Cenred's death was a …" Lot looked around for the right words. "A tragic accident. It was sad that he did die."

"You don't need to fake your love for him here."

"What love? There was no love. I danced on his grave after they had buried him. They gave him a peasant funeral. They actual put him in the ground rather than in the crypts. But I was in deep mourning for my cousin so when they approached me about being king, I had to think about it."

"I am guessing for about a second." Merlin commented.

"I like him." Lot said to Morgana. "You can keep him. Maybe I was a bit too hasty with my introduction of you."

"Everyone usually is."

Morgana chuckled.

Lot cleared his throat. "Your dear brother has been seen on the border. He was first seen about 3 months ago. I have had scouts just keeping an eye out for him."

"He and the rest of them must be in Ealdor. I knew that if they crossed the border, they would try and seek refuge in Ealdor. My mother would have probably given them a place to stay, even after my change of stance."

"Is there anything you would like me to do about it?"

Morgana turned to Merlin.

"Just keep watching him."

"That's all." Lot said.

"Yes." Merlin confirmed. "Keep watching him and if he makes any move of coming back to Camelot then we will want to know about it. While he is in Ealdor, keeping out of trouble, we can rule Camelot how it is meant to be."

Lot looked between them. "I have your greatest enemy and rival on my lands and you want to do nothing. I would want his head on the top of my castle."

"And I thought you were the nice one of the family." Morgana said.

"Oh I am, Cenred would have had him covered in tar and swinging until the crows had poked out his eyes. My father wouldn't have bothered with the tar and would hang him from the battlements, just above the drawbridge so everyone that walks through can see and smell his rotting carcass."

Merlin crinkled his nose at the thought of it.

"So me just asking for his head is nicer than what the rest of my family would have thought of." Lot finished.

"We are of the opinion of let him run and we will deal with him when he is stupid enough to come back."

"I believe that one of his knights has returned."

"Yes and he is in our service. He has come over to our side." Morgana explained.

Lot just nodded his head.

"Why did you do that?" Merlin asked.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes." Merlin replied.

"Why?"

Merlin had flashbacks of all the times Gwaine had helped him out and how he got in trouble, Arthur shouting at him because he was meant to be setting an example.

"Because out of them all, he was the only one that I would have trusted to tell them that I had magic. Lancelot knew but Gwaine … Gwaine I could never tell because I didn't want to ruin what we had. He helped me out and Arthur punished him for it. That is why I trust him. That is why I have accepted him back into the castle. And that is why he is back."


	8. Vengeful Druid

**Vengeful Druid**

"Hello Arthur Pendragon. Remember me."

Arthur's jaw could have hit the floor. "Mordred?"

Mordred stood there. He still had the armour that was given to him when he had been Arthur's squire. The metal chains has rusted and broken over time and the tunic underneath fared no better. His face was thinner than Arthur's remembered it and he was sure that he was also skinner.

"What happened to you?"

"The same as what happened to you. Merlin."

* * *

Arthur had welcomed Mordred in and got him clean clothes and a bowl of water to wash at least his face and hands in. The young man looked rough and Arthur couldn't help but feel suspicious of his arrival. He was a druid, he had magic, he was the one that Morgana and Merlin hid in her room. Why was he here and not with them?

He wanted someone else to be here but everyone had seemed to vanish from the village. He knew that the knight would be out hunting, trying to have enough game for the winter. Hunith and Gwen had left to see what they could scavenge for the winter.

Arthur felt a little guilty for being there on his own, not pulling his weight. But then he was used to having everything done for him. He could sense all their glares as he sat at the table and waited for dinner to be served rather than help with cutting of the meat or mushrooms or whatever they had been able to find. Gwen had even told him to help out. But he just thought that it would be better if he stayed out of the way. There was less for him to mess up that way.

He looked up as Mordred took the seat opposite him.

"Why are you here?" Arthur questioned.

"I am here to offer my services to you."

"Why aren't you in Camelot, on Morgana's side?"

Mordred chuckled. "Oh I would love to be by Morgana's side. A day doesn't go by that I don't wish that. Wish that it was me to help her takeover Camelot. But unfortunately it wasn't me. It was Merlin and that has made everything so different."

The fallen king gestured for him to carry on.

"We all have destinies here. Gwen was always destined to be your queen. Morgana was always destined to bring back the old ways. You were always destined to unite the land of Albion and become the greatest king the world has ever known."

Arthur nodded at the statement. Maybe that is why he felt like so much pressure was on him constantly.

"Merlin's was to aid you into uniting Albion and to become the greatest sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. For a time he was also Morgana's destiny and doom. I suppose he could still be interrupted that way but different to how we all would have expected."

"I suppose you had a part to play in all this as well."

"I was born to kill you." Mordred stated. "And alliance between Morgana and I was going to be your downfall. But everything changed. Morgana never realised what would happen when she put the Fomorroh into Merlin. She never realised that old feelings would return. Everything changed from the point Merlin bent his knee to her. He is no more her puppet as he is the Fomorroh's.

"There is a new destiny. I have been all around the lands trying to find out how everything had changed when Merlin told me to leave. I had to know what I was meant to do. I wouldn't worry Arthur. Merlin and Morgana's reign will be short lived. They will not last, not when we are together. Oh Merlin will rule the day that he told me to leave. If you remember what I said when explaining your destinies. Yours, Gwen's and Morgana's were that you were always destined. Mine and Merlin's weren't.

"Arthur, you will have your throne back. You will wear your crown again. You are the true King of Camelot and the once and future king. You will finish your destiny and you will unite Albion. Morgana has completed hers. She has brought the old ways back to Camelot. As long as you keep them rules in place, there is no need for her now. She can be disposed of."

Arthur interrupted him. "How can I trust magic? I have only seen it be used for … evil isn't the right word. For the wrong reasons. It has always been against Camelot."

"And I will show you that magic can be trusted. I am not expecting you to trust me right away. To the hell of it I would even go as far to say that you should never trust me but we should respect each other. I respect you enough not to shove a sword into your back at the first opportunity I have."

"So what has changed? I am guessing that it is just yours and Merlin's."

"It is obvious that Merlin's is no longer to aid you. He likes to think that he is in charge but the poison will only allow him to do so little. He managed to stop it from killing you but then it was stupid to allow that. If it was me, I would have killed you without hesitation. I would have sent the hounds after you and got them to rip your limbs off you. I would have made sure that you died in the most painful way possible."

"Can we stop talking about how you would be different from Merlin please and just get down to the reason you are here?"

"Fine." Mordred said. "The reason I am here is because I need your help. If anything my destiny hasn't really changed. I am the one to kill the King of Camelot. However at the same time as me killing him, I am killed by him. We kill each other. Merlin is to die by my hand, and my hand alone."


	9. White Dragon

**White Dragon**

Loud snores filled the cave and she knew it was a now or never moment. She had to get away, she had to see him again.

Aithusa started to creep along the edge of the cave, not temping to fly just in case the sound of her wings woke the older dragon. Ever since there was this new destiny, Kilgharrah had told her that she wasn't to leave the cave and was banned from seeing her master.

It may have been a new destiny but she thought that it was right. Alright she didn't think that fact that her master should have turned on the once and future king but it was right that someone with magic was still on Camelot's throne. It was the only real way she could see that magic would be brought back. They knew what it was like to hide themselves. They were the ones that had lost so much because of the law against magic.

Kilgharrah's snores quietened down and she stopped where she was. She hoped that he wasn't waking up. She needed to be by his side.

Aithusa carried on as he started to snore heavily and opened her wings out to meet the cold air of the night.

* * *

Morgana had her head in Merlin's lap and relished in listening to his voice as he read to her. It was rare that they had a day to themselves now. There was always something that needed their attention and some days they had worked right into the night to make sure that their plans were going to be on track.

She would admit that Lot's visit hadn't helped the situation as they were entertaining him day and night. Their honeymoon period was over and it was time to get back to ruling Camelot, which she knew would be easier if she knew that she could trust her council. They may have moved people about and removed some from their position but she knew that they were waiting for the day that Arthur would come out of hiding and try and take back his throne.

Merlin had tried to reassure her that she had the final call on everything but the council was divided on everything they spoke on. One Lord would be telling her that it was a bad idea while another was whispering in her ear that she should just go ahead and do it without the council's support. She wanted to do what was best for the people but when the people representing them were divided, how was she meant to know what was right to do.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Stop overthinking things. I know we need to make a decision over taxes and this and that but just don't think about it now. Relax for today and then we can go back tomorrow with a clear mind and we will know what to decide."

"I know but …" Morgana stopped as a screech cut through the gardens. She sat up suddenly. "What the hell is that?"

Merlin jumped up and ran in the direction of it. She quickly followed him.

"Unhand her." Merlin said.

"Milord but …"

"Un … Hand … Her." He said again through clenched teeth.

Morgana rounded the corner as saw a few guards jumped on top of a dragon. She watched as they sheepishly let her go, just for her to jump on Merlin.

"Aithusa, that's enough." He said, making a small attempt to get her off.

"I thought …" Morgana started.

"Thought that all the dragons were gone." He finished for her as he stood up. "Aithusa was lucky. Arthur was going to stop … someone, I can't remember his name, from taking the egg but I got there before him and saved it." He stoked the top of her head. "Speaking of which, aren't you meant to be with Kilgharrah?"

" _He … He stopped me from seeing you. I have wanted to see you for a while."_ She said, telepathically to them.

"Kilgharrah?" Morgana questioned.

"Come on." Merlin said holding out his arm to her. "I will explain."

* * *

Morgana continued to nod after Merlin had explained Kilgharrah and everything he had told him.

"I knew that everything was different now." Morgana said.

" _For somethings but not for others."_ Aithusa said. _"Your destiny still remains the same but that is one of the reasons I have come. Merlin is my master. He is the one to call me from my egg. I will always be loyal to him no matter what becomes of him. I will agree with Kilgharrah thought. Destiny has changed."_

Merlin stroked her head again. "I have been scared about what has changed. I was meant to help Arthur and now I am here wearing his crown. I constantly ask myself if everything was the same, would I be able to complete my destiny. And the answer I always come up with is no. I don't ever think that I would be able to change Arthur's mind on magic. It wouldn't return with him."

"Is that why you stopped fighting it?"

"No, it was too powerful. I fought it every step of the way. Well until the end. It was easier to give myself up than to be over taken by it."

" _In this new world, this reign is meant to last long. That is why I am here. I needed to warn you. It was the main reason he wouldn't allow me to see you. Soon there will be a battle. This battle will determine who is meant to be on the throne. Pendragon v Pendragon. Magic v non-magic. This is the deciding battle. This battle has been foretold as long as the name Emrys has been whispered around the druid camps. You must prepare for it."_

Merlin stood up and stepped away from them, turning his back to them.

"This battle was always going to come."

" _Yes but not this early. Merlin, the alternative wasn't good. The way Kilgharrah would have preferred it, I would hate you. I would be deformed. I would have sent two years under the Samrum's control. I wouldn't have been alone. Morgana would have been with me. This is a better future for us. Kilgharrah only sees what he wants to see."_

"You cannot blame me for being worried."

"We will just have to rally the troops." Morgana said, trying to reassure him.

Merlin nodded but he knew that there was more. He wasn't going to voice his concerns but he just hoped that Mordred wasn't about.


	10. Red Dragon

**Red Dragon**

Kilgharrah cursed himself for being a heavy sleeper and for ever thinking that he could keep her away from him. And it was him and not Merlin. Merlin had … well died when the poison took over. He knew that Merlin was still in there but the poison would have made him weak. There was no getting him back.

And he had just hoped that the oncoming battle could have come without him knowing beforehand. It would have reduced the bloodshed.

He knew that he had to go to warn the Once and Future King but he had no idea how the young Pendragon was going to take the fact that the dragon that tried to destroy his city and kill his people would take to him actually being alive.

He hoped, and as much as he hated the boy, that Mordred was with him. Destiny had changed and Kilgharrah had to make sure that he was ready to do what he had to do.

Aithusa departure also worried Kilgharrah greatly. Was this battle going to come a lot sooner than he expected?

* * *

" _Mordred, are you with the Once and Future King? I need to speak with both of you."_

Mordred was starting to see why Merlin hated the dragon. He was very demanding. Who was he to demand that he needed to speak with him and Arthur?

Well he hoped it was the dragon. There weren't many people that called Arthur the Once and Future King.

He rolled out of bed and looked out of the window. The sky was starting to turn from black to red. Couldn't he have waited for sunrise?

Mordred walked back over to his bed and threw the tunic over his head. He suppose he should find out what he wanted.

* * *

"Why are we walking so far?"

"I don't know." Mordred now realised why Merlin may have changed sides. Arthur was useless at everything and complained a lot.

"Where are we even going?"

"I don't know."

"Why did we have to be up so early?"

"It is going to be the first thing I ask."

Mordred sighed with relief as he saw the dragon perched in the clearing. He was amazed by the pure size of the beast but then he knew that he had been around for a long time.

"And here we are. Why so early?" Mordred said once they were out of the trees.

"Because time is against us." The dragon said.

Arthur just couldn't form words.

"Destiny has changed." He continued.

"I know that is why I am here."

"I am not happy about it. The direction that everything is heading is wrong. I shouldn't even be here talking to you. I had hoped that we would never met."

Mordred laughed. "Have you always been this cynical? Do you think that I am happy to be talking to you? Do you think I am happy the way destiny is heading? If it is any consultation I would love to be by Morgana's side."

"I am not cynical."

"What on earth is going on?" Arthur shouted. "I killed you … didn't I?"

"Obviously not Arthur." Mordred snapped.

"Merlin gained the power from his father. He commanded me away and told you that lie. He couldn't expose himself could he now?"

"The power from his father?"

Mordred now knew why Merlin was constantly frustrated with him. "Can you not see past your nose?"

"Sorry?" The fallen king said, turning to the druid.

"Merlin is a dragonlord. He is the last dragonlord after his father died. The power of the dragonlord was passed from father to son. Balinor, the man you went looking for, is … or should I say, was Merlin's father." Mordred explained. "If your father was still alive, I would have told you to ask him."

"You are not happy about this union between you and the Once and Future King." Kilgharrah commented.

"Can you see why Merlin preferred Morgana? I know I was always meant to be united with a Pendragon and to kill the King but it would be ten times easier if it was how it was meant to be."

"I couldn't agree more."

Arthur went to open his mouth but Mordred spoke before he could.

"I guess you had something to say rather than us arguing?"

"As well as a new destiny, this is a new world. This was never meant to happen. As part of this new world, the Reign of Merlin and Morgana isn't meant to last long. Some good news for you boys. There is a battle coming. This battle will be the deciding factor in this new destiny. This battle was foretold for as long as Arthur has been named as the Once and Future King. This battle will decide who is meant to be on the throne. It will be Pendragon v Pendragon, magic v non-magic. Everything about it screams that you have to be prepared for what is to come."

"So if I win then I will become King of Camelot again?" Arthur asked.

"I have already told you that you will be." Mordred commented.

"It is your destiny, Arthur. There will be little peace under Merlin and Morgana. He is not the same man that walked into Camelot all those years ago. He is not the same man that was your friend. You have to remember that. This is a man that has become more bloodthirsty as the poison has overtaken him. Do not believe for one second that he will spare you again."

Arthur's face fell. "I know that man is still in there."

"I do believe that too but there is no use in trying to reason with him to try and get that side out of him." Kilgharrah turned to Mordred. "I hope you know what is expected of you."

Mordred gave him a short nod. "Of course I do. I know that I am meant to kill Merlin. And I will take great pleasure in doing the job."


	11. Battle Plans

**Battle Plans**

He urged his horse on. He hadn't stopped since his superior had told him to go to Camelot to warn the King and Queen of what they had found out.

The young man was the one called upon to do the job. Apparently he was the smallest and weighed the least and he would be able to get to Camelot quicker. He was given one of the best horse they had to do the task.

He had no idea what he should expect once he reached Camelot. He had heard that things were the same or even better under Morgana than it was her brother or father. But then he had heard that she ruled with an iron fist and that everyone feared to leave their homes. She had a curfew and everyone had to be back in their homes but nightfall. Anyone that disobeyed her rules were publicly shamed and even put to the axe if she thought it was necessary.

But being a man that grew up with Cenred as his king, Ryedan knew that nothing could beat him. He could remember times where he knew that he wasn't going to eat for a while and try and savour the small slice of bread that he had, just for one of his brothers to take it when he had only taken a bite. Things under Lot was better and Ryedan was grateful for a chance to be a guard. Lot had seemed to take an instant liking to him even telling him that if he was a noble he would take him as his squire.

Ryedan passed through another village. He would get his reward when he reached Camelot.

* * *

Merlin watched the boy as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Relax." Morgana told him. "You are from Essetir, you are a friend. We will never harm our friends."

The boy did relax immediately.

"Lot has news then." Merlin said.

"We are camped not too far from Ealdor. We have a number of different patrols around the village. We offer them no threat and they haven't asked why we are there. Every group saw it and it couldn't be mistaken for anything but what it was. A dragon came and I was sent to investigate. I do believe that it is the only reason I am here now. The dragon spoke to Arthur and a black haired man that turned up a few days ago."

Merlin felt Morgana's eyes on him as he closed his own.

"Kilgharrah has probably told Arthur what Aithusa told us." He commented.

"I couldn't hear a lot but it sounded like they were talking about a war."

"So what Aithusa told us."

"Why don't you go down to the kitchens and see what cook can put together? You must be hungry." Morgana said.

Merlin heard the boy move towards the door.

"What is your name?" He called out, turning towards him and opening his eyes.

"Ryedan." The boy replied.

"I don't like this." Merlin said once Ryedan had gone. He pushed himself off the table and started to pace. "I don't like this at all."

"What part of it?"

"I hope … that Kilgharrah won't help with the fighting. If he does then we will be wiped out. Aithusa is only a tenth of the size he is and she would not be strong enough to take him on."

"Wouldn't you be able to control him?" Morgana asked.

"I should be able to but … because of everything that has happened with this change, he might be able to rebel."

"So we should act quicker. If Arthur knows then he will start to rally the troops. He would be sending letters to Caerleon and Nemeth to see what they can spare. We need to do something and soon. We have no idea how soon he will march."

"Maybe a note to send back to Lot wouldn't be too bad. See if he has any soldiers he could spare. If Caerleon and Nemeth give Arthur men, then we will be outnumbered won't we?"

"Depends on how many men they spare."

"We know that they haven't been happy about our takeover. They will spare as many men as possible. We have to think of the worst Morgana."

"I understand that Merlin."

Merlin took a deep sigh. "Sorry I am panicking."

Morgana walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "I … Everything will be okay. We have built this kingdom the way we want it. We know that we aren't the ruthless dictators that are in the stories. We know that we are fair and just. Will you feel better if you had a commander that you trusted?"

He looked up at her.

"Gwaine has proved himself. And I totally agree with you. He would make a good commander of the army. I just wished he had come back to you sooner."

Merlin allowed himself to smile. "Do I tell him or you?"

"I will allow you to tell him the news."

* * *

Gwaine watched as the knights sparred against each other. He could see many faults in the way they fought and knew that he had to try and incorporate it into their training, as he was now commander of the army.

It wasn't something that he was overjoyed with but he smiled along with Merlin after he told him. He knew what side he was on but he still felt conflicted in some way. He knew that the rumours that they had heard were all wrong but Gwaine still feared for the day everything would turn dark and they would turn.

He shook his head. He came back. He knew why he came back. He had missed Merlin and Arthur wasn't the same man without Merlin. And Merlin was better off without Arthur. He was stopping him from reaching his full potential. Arthur hated magic. Magic would never come back under Arthur. This was the only way really and Gwaine was glad that Merlin had done it. Maybe not in the way that it had happened. The betrayal had had a big effect on Arthur. But then was there any other way that Merlin could have done it without it ending in betrayal.

Merlin and Morgana's reign was the right one to back and Gwaine knew it.


	12. Soldier On

_Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. Just I have had exams all this week and yesterday was just a bit hectic to try and upload and revise._

 _But that is it until May so everything should be fine._

 _I have realised that I really need to get on with some writing so as I have a month off of Uni, I am going to try and write as much as I possibly can._

 _I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Soldier On**

Gwaine threw open the windows and allowed the cool air hit his warm body. He really needed to stop thinking about Merlin in the light that he was but there was something about him being the king that made him … more irresistible. Gwaine had never been one to think that he would be on the bottom for a relationship of that type but he would happily be under Merlin any night he wanted him.

He stuck his body as far out the window as he could. He really needed someone else to become attached to. He needed someone else to obsess over. But the images of Merlin wouldn't leave his mind. There was just something about Merlin's relationship with Arthur that made Gwaine think he was that way inclined. Or maybe it was just behind closed doors.

Whatever happened between Merlin and Arthur, stayed between them and Gwaine knew that he would never find out if his fantasies would never be acted out. He loved Merlin, he knew that. But it was always going to be brotherly love and not the love that Gwaine wanted.

* * *

If he had cooled down slightly, Gwaine would have put on a tunic. But his body was still slick with sweat and he knew that no one would be around at this time of night … or so he thought.

"Merlin?" He said when he saw his king. He mentally shook himself. The king, not his.

"Gwaine, what are you doing walking the halls at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?" He said as he stood next to him.

"Same. I am just so worried at the moment. I don't like what is to come."

They both stared out into the night.

"I need to come clean about something." Gwaine said, breaking their silence.

"Go on."

"I … For a while I didn't know who's side I was on. I came to Camelot for a reason but that reason was lost to me until recently. Morgana helped me to see that it was you I came to Camelot for, not to be a spy for Arthur. You are what brought me to Camelot in the first place. You are what made me bend my knee and be knighted. You … It has always been you." He decided that he should shut up there before he said something he would regret.

Merlin just chuckled. "I know."

"Sorry?"

"I know that you weren't fully on one side to begin with."

"I send Arthur letters."

"I know Gwaine. I am not stupid. I had always hoped that you would turn up but I knew your loyalties would always be tied slightly. Arthur made you a knight. I was just a servant back then. I know and I forgive you for it."

"You do?"

"Of course. You are my friend. You have always helped me out when everyone else turned a blind eye. Everyone knew what was going on but you were the only one to stick up for me. For that, I have big respect for you. If anyone else had turned up, they would still be in the dungeon even now. Obviously save for Lancelot if he was still with us. I trust you Gwaine. I knew you would make the right choice."

"Everyone just seems so happy with you two as the head of the kingdom. It feels like it was under Arthur. I expected everything to be different. I expected it to be like the rumours. I love what you have done here. I am not saying this because I hate Arthur, because I still do like the guy, but I am glad that you took the throne. Magic is a gift and I am glad that one kingdom can see that."

Merlin smiled and Gwaine smiled along with him.

"And if I have only change one view on magic, then I will enter this battle happy."

"What do you mean?"

"I am afraid that I won't come out of this battle alive. I am afraid that I am going to leave Morgana on her own." He paused.

Gwaine waited for him to finish. It seemed like he had more to say.

"If that does happen, will you … I want you to look after Morgana for me. I want you to look after her and protect her and … even guide her to what she thinks is right. I don't care if she remarries, as long as it is what she wants and she will be happy. She could marry Lot for all I cared as long as she is happy. Do you understand?" He finished, turning to Gwaine.

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

"Nemeth have said they can spare 10000 and Caerleon have said that they can spare a few thousand more. They are behind you. They believe that Merlin and Morgana's reign is wrong."

"That should be enough, shouldn't it?"

"Maybe." Arthur said, staring out of the window.

"Arthur, I was the commander of the army." Leon said. "I know that Camelot cannot rally more than 10000 men at one time."

"But what about any allies they had?"

"Well their alliance with the Southrons ..."

"I know that one but what about Essetir?"

"Would they hate them because of Cenred's death? It has been rumoured that Morgause had a part to play in it."

"There was very little love between Cenred and Lot, well really the whole family and Lot." Hunith said as she wiped the table down.

All the knights turned to look at her.

"Sorry that is common knowledge here. Our lives have got a lot better because of Cenred's death and Lot's succession."

A gasp from Mordred made them turn their attention. His eyes glowed gold and the only one of them that didn't take a step back was Hunith, who ran to his side.

His eyes returned to their natural colour and Hunith stayed by his side.

"Camlann, that is where we need to go." Mordred said once he had regained his breath.


	13. To Magic

**To Magic**

Gwaine sighed as he placed down the table. The people wished to send them off properly as it was not known who could come back. It was meant to be a celebration to magic and the reign of Merlin and Morgana so far.

He looked around and watched as servant, knights and common folk all helped out to get the courtyard ready for tonight. He couldn't really understand why Merlin and Morgana were so popular with the people but he knew that he wouldn't want Arthur to win. He wanted this reign to go on and never end. Everyone seems so happy under them.

It was nothing against Arthur. Gwaine was sure that he would have made a brilliant king if he had longer on the throne. But the work that they had done in such a short time, made them the better candidate. Magic making it legal again. Two people on the throne that understands what the people went through. It was a no brainier.

He just knew that the ale was going to flow tonight and Gwaine was not going to miss that opportunity.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to speak?" Merlin whispered into Morgana's ear.

She shivered as his hot breath tickled. "You were the one to write it. You should be the one to say it."

He smiled and stood up, tapping his fork against his goblet. He waited for everyone to be silent before he began.

"As everyone should know, we leave tomorrow to fight. It is a battle that we didn't want. We had hoped that Arthur wouldn't be stupid and try to come back. He is the one that wanted this, not us. The fighting will be away from you but we do fight for you. We have given you freedom. We have ruled as we think was right and I believe that the turnout tonight shows the support that you give us.

"We don't want this reign to end. We have so much more that we want to do. We want everyone with magic to be free. We want this prejudice to end. Magic isn't evil. Magic is just a gift. Magic is just a weapon. To try and get people to realise what magic is, I say that magic is like a sword. A sword on its own doesn't choice whether it defends the poor or slaughters them. It is the same with magic. It is the user that is good or evil.

"And so I wish that we raise our glasses to the triple goddess, to hope for the outcome we wish will come from the fighting. For the land that we have managed to build. And lastly for magic."

The crowd started to cheer and chant. Saying long live the King and Queen and for magic. Merlin felt slightly overwhelmed with their support. He just hoped that everything would go their way.

* * *

Merlin lifted Morgana up and spun her around as they entered their chambers. He put her back down and she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"What has gotten into you tonight?"

"They are behind us Morgana. We have made Camelot for the better." He said, smiling widely. "I am glad that you used the Fomorroh on me. I don't think that half the things we have done, together, would have been done under Arthur. I would still be a servant and still hiding my magic. With you I am free."

"Maybe you should have just been braver, and told me about your magic. We would have been a power couple."

"Aren't we now?"

Morgana kissed him, holding out for as long as possible. She released her lips from his and started to walk backwards towards the bed, bring him with her.

"Enough talking for one night. I know you don't want to think about it, but this could be the last time we can be together. I want to make sure that you know how much I love you and that you are mine."

Merlin's eyes turned dark and she didn't know whether that was from desire or the poison. She stopped them on the edge of the bed and half expected him to push her back but was surprised when he knelt down and kissed her feet.

"I am always yours mistress."

* * *

Merlin had told them that he would catch up with them but there was a part of him that was glad that Gwaine came with him. He was glad that he had told him that his loyalties were tied. He wouldn't tell him but Merlin knew that Gwaine looked out for him for something more than friendship. It wasn't something that he returned but Merlin knew that it was there.

"Why are we going off track?" Gwaine asked after a while.

"To get something that I think will come in useful. It was made for Arthur but that was when I had a destiny and he was in the middle of it. It was a dream. I can see that now."

They carried on in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. There was always something about Gwaine that they didn't always need something to say, they could just be happy in each other presence. With Arthur, there always had to be noise and chat and jokes. There was none of that with Gwaine.

Merlin smiled and jumped off his horse as he saw the reflection of the light off the hilt.

"That sword is in a stone."

"I know."

"How are you going to get it out?"

"Like this." Merlin grabbed hold of the hilt and pulled out the sword. He felt his eyes go gold but it felt effortless as he released it from its stand.

"How can anyone see that for anything but a gift?"

"Because no one else has seen the beauty of it." Merlin said as he smiled at his friend

* * *

The tents had all been set up and now Merlin and Morgana stood bent over the map of the place they had come to. Camlann was a weird place to have a battle but they knew that destiny had chosen this place for a reason.

"Do you think we could talk him out of it?" Merlin said.

"What?"

"Do you think that we could talk Arthur out of war? Why lose lives when we can talk?"

Morgana blinked a few times before thinking of a reply. "I … don't know."

"If I can help it, I don't want people to die. We have no idea who is going to come back with us and who we will have to bury. Why don't we try and talk before we know that it will end in bloodshed?"

She thought over it for a moment before walking to the entrance to the tent. "Send word to Arthur that we wish to speak with him. He can bring one person with him if he likes. No more."


	14. Dear Brother

**Dear Brother**

If there was one thing that Arthur Pendragon wasn't going to admit, it was that Merlin looked well and happy. He must say that he had his concerns. Morgana wasn't the person that he had grown up with. She wasn't that kind person that he knew. He had hoped that the … well whatever she had done to him, was the only thing that meant that she was good to him.

"Oh look, my dear brother has decided to turn up after all. And on his own. Do you think he is trying to look brave in front of us?" Morgana taunted.

"Either that or he thinks that we are here to give him back his kingdom."

"He came on his own."

"I am here you know." Arthur said. "And I am not on my own. They are just checking the area to make sure that you weren't lying."

"Why would we lie to you?" Merlin asked. "Well, why would we lie to you now?"

Arthur kept Merlin's eye. He wanted to remind him that he was the one to lie all the way through their friendship, he was the one that kept the secret.

"We just thought that you would like to know that you have no chance in winning this war. We have something that you don't." She mentioned in a matter of fact way.

The fallen king moved his eyes from his former servant to his sister. "Oh I wouldn't be so certain about that."

At that moment they heard a horse canter up the hill that they were on and revealed it's rider.

"Emrys, Morgana, how we met again?"

"I should have known. You seem to be on the wrong side Mordred. But then again, I only have myself to blame for that." Merlin said.

"We could have been so powerful together, Merlin. It is really a shame."

Morgana snorted at Arthur's face. It was obvious that it hadn't been the first time that Mordred had mentioned what side he should have been on. Maybe he had even swapped how he was going to kill him.

"The people are as happy under us as they were you. Actually I would go as far as saying that they are happier. We have allowed them to be free. Tell me Arthur, even if you could see the good side of magic, would you have made it legal? If destiny had been able to go the way you wanted it, would you have accepted Merlin?"

She wanted to move along from Merlin and Mordred's 'I belong by her side' fight that was going on between them. She loved a good fight but when there was already a winner, did the fight need to go on?

"It has been made clear to me that magic isn't evil as it isn't good. Maybe if someone had shown me there was a good side to magic then yes, I would have made it legal. But all I see is bad people using it and it comes across as evil. Sorry that I cannot change my mind on that." He turned to Merlin. "And as for you, I would have eventually, probably." He didn't want to add to the end that he would because he was his friend.

"Then try and think of it from a sorcerer's point of view. How you ever been afraid of yourself? Have you ever had to walk around and try and act normal when you don't know whether you can keep it from bursting from you? Have you ever felt so free but had to hide it from the world? Have you ever felt like a monster because of something you cannot help?"

Merlin watched Arthur as he thought over her questions. They were good questions. He remembered what it felt like when the neighbours had found out about his magic when he was young. He couldn't have been older than 8 but they called him the devil's child. His mother had quickly calmed them down and told them not to tell anyone. After they had left, his mother quickly packed most of their belongs up, expecting them to be chased out of Ealdor. The neighbours had kept quiet about it.

He remember when he told Gaius that he felt like a monster. And it was something that he still felt today. When there were still too many people that couldn't see magic for what it is, it isn't a wonder why he couldn't shake the feeling off.

"I can see what you have done and why you have done it. I will admit that I don't know what it is like to live with magic but I do know that your reign cannot go on. I am the rightful king of Camelot."

"I thought you were overthrown. I thought we won it fair and square."

Each party glared at one another before they both turned their horses to go back to their respective sides.

* * *

"Who is she to ask all those questions? She knew that I don't know what it is like. Why can they not see that the only reason the people look happy to them is because they have made them be happy? I have heard the rumours. I bet they all act happy because they don't want to risk their lives."

"I agree with you. Their reign was one of fire and destruction. I doubt there is very little of Camelot left."

Mordred smirked as Arthur became more and more rifled. This was what he needed. He needed this war. He needed to complete his destiny. It was just something he knew needed to be. He knew also that he was adding wood to the fire but it was good to see Arthur angry about it all. The battle would go ahead and it would be the end of Merlin.

* * *

"That did not go to plan." Merlin growled.

"He had the cheek to say that he was the rightful King. We won Camelot fair and square. We are the rulers of Camelot."

"To war we go then."

Morgana turned to look at her husband. "Just stay safe. I want you back, by my side, as you should be."

"I am always careful." He said smiling as widely as he could while trying not to let on that he knew that it was going to be the last time he saw her.


	15. Let's Fight

**Let's Fight**

The two dragons circled one another as the fighting started. The two armies clashed together, the only difference between them was the direction that they were heading in.

Kilgharrah had always watched battles with amazement. He never knew who was on which side and he never knew how they knew who was on which side. But he knew that slowly the death toll will rise.

"No good outcome will come of this battle."

He looked at the younger dragon.

" _No good outcome was going to come either way Kilgharrah. It was always going to end in bloodshed."_

He didn't let her know how right she was.

* * *

If anything she tried to avoid him for as long as possible. She tried to watch Arthur as he came closer and closer to her, easily killing any man that hoped to take him on.

Their paths were going to cross and the conversation that they had on top again.

She watched him as he fought with determination. She would never knock his skill in fighting but it did seem a shame that it did end with this. But then the way it sounded, it was always going to end this way. They could have worked together. Morgana was sure that she would have been able to change Arthur's opinion on magic.

She quickly blocked him as they met finally. She moved backwards, not because she wanted to but because of the pure force that he was using. He was strong and Morgana knew that she would have to be more agile that he was.

Their swords parted and Arthur dropped his guard for a moment. She knew better than to try and attack him now.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

Morgana wanted to laugh and allowed herself to chuckle slightly. "You don't understand. You will never understand how it feels."

"Then help me."

In that moment, she saw the boy that she grew up with. The one that hovered by the door to make sure she was alright and to offer her a tour of the castle when she first arrived in Camelot. She saw the boy that used to follow his father around, in hope to learn off of him and make him proud.

"Have you ever been scared of yourself?"

The way he thought over her question for the second time made Morgana believe that maybe he did understand and it was just Uther's teachings that had clouded his view. His eyes lit up with realisation but he never shared it with her.

"No." was all he gave her.

"Then you will never understand what your father did to my kind. You will never understand what it felt like to not express yourself." She sighed as she raised her sword once more. "I don't want this. Believe me when I say that I don't want this battle. But that is the way it is. I am going to enjoy defeating you … and then killing you."

Arthur was the first one to strike again.

* * *

Unknowingly, they copied the actions of the dragon's above them. This was the decider in the destiny.

"I shouldn't have let you go." Merlin said. "Morgana wasn't wrong when she said that we had lost a powerful ally. But then I couldn't stand you around Morgana."

"Just because you know that me and Morgana would have been more powerful together. We would have rained hell down onto you and Arthur. We would have been an unstoppable couple. I may have even given her a child by now. I wouldn't have waited around to marry her."

"And she never saw you that way. She saw you as a son. She would never have married you."

The anger grew in both of them and the lunged at the same time. Merlin managed to turn his body slight which led to Mordred's sword to slice his side. Mordred remained where he was and Merlin sword went through him, he could see the tip of it coming out of his back.

Merlin twisted his sword and watched his face screw up in pain.

"She is mine." He whispered to him. "She has and always will be MINE!"

Mordred started to laugh. "You will not survive this Emrys."

Merlin stepped back, taking his sword out of him and watched him as he dropped to his knees and then onto his face. He took in the sight of the ground growing darker around him. It was only when he went to walk that he thought that something wasn't right. He collapsed.

* * *

"Why Gwaine? Why change sides?"

If there was one person that could make him feel guilty about a decision that he knew was right, it was Leon. He looked at him with disappointment.

"You must know that I have always been more loyal to Merlin than I have to Arthur. Merlin was the only reason I stayed in Camelot. I was the one to help him when he was in trouble."

"He lied to you Gwaine. He obviously didn't trust you as much as you trusted him or otherwise he would have told you about his magic. I bet Lancelot knew."

Gwaine knew what he was trying to do. Yes he knew that Lancelot probably did know. But he wasn't going to get angry over it. Unfortunately for Lancelot, he was dead. He couldn't hate on the dead.

"His magic was a surprise but don't you think that there was always something about him though. Something that you just couldn't put your finger on. Something that made him special."

"Arthur has been asking after you."

"And Arthur is a prat."

"Are you really on their side?" Leon asked him.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I am glad to be on their side. Camelot isn't like what the rumours say Leon. It is like Arthur is there but there is magic flowing through the streets. The place is so alive and … It is just amazing. I wish you could see it."

"Arthur ..."

"Don't start me with Arthur could have made that happen. Ask yourself, after everything that he has been taught and that he has been through, would Arthur Pendragon make magic legal?"

He watched Leon think it over.

"No." Leon muttered.

Gwaine raised his sword to fight him but was stopped by the two soldiers apprehending him.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

"The queen has asked for all of Arthur's closest friends to be rounded up. We have him in our grasp."

"We haven't been fighting long."

"The power of magic." One of the soldiers said.

The next thing that was heard was Morgana's scream. "MERLIN!"


	16. Wounded King

_I have just realised that I am really behind in writing. I better get a wiggle on._

 _Not this story but on others._

* * *

 **Wounded King**

"MERLIN!" Morgana screamed when she saw him.

He was lying on his back. His eyes were moving underneath his eyelids but he gave no indication that he had heard her scream. She could see where he had obviously been hit. She ran to his side and cupped his face in her hands.

"Merlin. Merlin wake up please. Merlin. Merlin please if you can hear me, please wake up."

She realised that she sounded desperate to anyone that was about but it didn't matter. Here was the one that she loved, injured and unresponsive.

"Merlin." She sobbed and place her forehead to his.

She heard the clunking of his armour and wiped her eyes. She knew that she didn't have to do it if it was the person she thought it was, but just in case it wasn't, she needed to look presentable.

"Morgana, I heard your scream." Gwaine said.

She started to cry again. She could show him weakness. Morgana couldn't place the moment that she had decided that she trusted Gwaine but she knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He was loyal to Merlin. That was probably the reason.

"He is unresponsive. He won't wake up."

Gwaine came to his over side. "Take him back to Camelot. Treat him from there. I will make sure that the prisoners are brought back safely."

She must admit that she had forgotten that she could do something to help him. She knew she trust Gwaine, but did she trust him that much?

"Good idea. But if anyone goes missing or is released, you better start running."

He nodded. Maybe he knew what was at stake. Maybe it hadn't even crossed his mind.

She rattled her brain for a transportation spell. Morgause had taught her a few but she had never had the need to use one till now. She started to stare off into the distance. She shook her head as it came to her.

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"

She held on to Merlin tight as the wind picked up around them.

* * *

If anything she was happy when they landed on their bed in their chambers. She struggled to get the chain mail off him and she didn't even bother trying to get the tunic off him. She made the hole, that was already there, bigger.

Morgana tried to calm herself down as she saw his wound. He had to be dead or dying. The blood flowed freely onto the sheets. The four inch cut didn't look good and she froze slightly. The man she loved was dying and she just couldn't think straight.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. He needed her more than ever now.

She placed her hands either side of the wound. "Gegéman*"

Morgana watched as the skin knitted itself together. The new skin started to turn to its natural colour when it opened up again and he continued to bleed.

"Gehælan*" She tried to get the same result.

Tears started to fill her eyes and she was at a loss as to what to do. She started to doubt herself and her healing abilities. She didn't know how to solve this one.

She wanted to wipe her eyes but she knew that she would just be wiping her husband blood onto her face.

"Hálian*" She whispered. She preyed to everything that it would work.

* * *

"Well I never thought I would see you again."

Merlin laughed as he remembered the forest that was inside his head and the poison that followed him.

"More games?"

"No." The poison said. "Mordred must have known about the poison that the Fomorroh gave off."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because you are dying. This is it. We are dying and there is nothing that can be done about it."

He realised what he was saying must be true. The forest was gradually getting lighter. The darkness scurrying away. He could remember when he gave himself over to the poison. And now it was receding.

"There is only one cure to me." The poison said. "That is death. I thought I had my luck when I managed to possess the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth who also happens to be immortal. Oh boy, I thought we were going to go on forever and ever. Imagine it. We would have been unstoppable. We would have ruled not only Camelot but the world. Everyone would be at our mercy."

It took Merlin a little while to say anything. He was just getting his head around the 'happens to be immortal' part of his speech.

"If I am meant to be immortal, how I am dying?"

"There is a poison that contradicts my poison that is running through your veins. See the thing is, in the end I won. You gave yourself over to me. You became the poison as much as I am." He titled his head to one side. "You are me as I am you. It is killing you from the inside out. Starting with this place." The poison flung out his arms and spun around.

"What is this place? I never asked last time."

The poison laughed. "This is where you feel safest. This is the place that your subconscious dreamt up. I suppose you could say that it is your mind palace."

The forest became lighter and lighter.

"So I am dying."

The poison just nodded.

"At least if Morgana is still alive, I have given her some happiness." Merlin held his hand out to the poison. "Thanks for taking over my body. It was nice to see her smile again. It was nice to see her … to see her for what she is. She will make a brilliant Queen."

"Oh Merlin, we could have been so much more."

"I was promised an infinity of tomorrows, may not having them will be a good thing."

The poison shook his hand. It may not have been what he wanted. He did have so many plans for what they could have achieved together. Oh they would have ruled the world easily. But he knew that there was no getting over this new poison that had entered his body. The body was going to die, and what was the mind if it had nothing to control.

* * *

 _*Heal_

 _I am not going to lie, I got a bit teary while reading this chapter._


	17. True Dreams

**True Dreams**

He wouldn't have been so worried, if there wasn't a weight on his chest. He thought that he was still in Camlann but he could feel the soft sheets under his fingertips. There was the sound of someone sobbing. He managed to force open his eyes.

Morgana head was the weight on his chest. She had a hold on his tunic and she was whispering for him to wake up. He wanted to fall back asleep. He swear that it didn't hurt as much as it did now. If anything he could feel the second lot of poison flowing through his veins. He raised his hand and placed it on her head.

Her sobbed stopped and she sighed in relief. She raised her head. Her eyes were red from all the crying.

"Oh Morgana."

She let forward and kissed him, trying to mind his side. They only reason they parted was because of the need for a breath.

"I thought I have lost you."

Merlin smiled at her. He knew that he had to tell her the truth but she looked so happy and relieved that he was alive, he couldn't bring himself to spoil the moment. He would tell her, sooner rather than later, but the trouble was that he didn't actually know how long he had.

He held her as she started to cry again.

* * *

He wanted to stand. Morgana had tired to get him to sit down but Merlin had wanted to stand behind her. She wanted to argue that he was the king and he should be sitting next to her but she probably knew that he was doing it for a reason. He had mentioned that he and Mordred had met and he was the one to injure him. He had also added that he had killed him.

It made it very similar to the dream she had long ago. Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Eylan and Percival were all at her feet, waiting for their fate to be decided. Morgana had to applaud Arthur for staying quiet for as long as he had done.

Gwaine was the first one to speak out of them. "What should be done with the prisoners?"

She smiled at him.

"You traitor!" Arthur turned and shouted at him. "I thought that you were on our side."

One of the guards that stood behind them came up to him and punched him before forcing him to look to the front again.

"Careful." Morgana said. "I want him to be recognisable when he is executed."

She could tell that it had all struck them hard. Maybe they thought that she had grown soft because Camelot wasn't what they had heard in the rumours. She must admit, she loved the way that they had portrayed her. It was the way that Camelot should have been spoken about when Uther was on the throne.

Merlin sighed heavily behind her. She turned to look at him and saw that he was now holding onto the back of the throne. He was obviously in more pain than he would like to admit. She wanted to tell him to sit down. She wanted him to go back to their chambers to rest. He had just been badly injured. She didn't want to think about it but most people would have died from a wound like his.

But she knew that he would argue and tell her that he needs to be by her side. He wouldn't let her get up to call the physician. His wound needed covering. She wondered if it was worse than he made it out to be.

Her attention was turned back to the people in front of her. The quicker she could send them to the dungeons, the quicker they could get back to their chambers.

"This will be your last chance. Arthur, revoke your claim to the throne and say that I am the true heir and your sentence may not be so … extreme."

She had hoped for one of them to have piped up and said it. It was a real shame to have to sentence them all to death. She didn't really know Percival but he would have been a good addition to her knights. A strong man like him could do so much more with his life. She only knew Eylan by what Gwen had told her about him. For someone to run off so young, it seemed strange that he might have stayed this time round.

Leon, oh Leon could do so much more with his life. If there was anyone that she would happily put in charge of the army, it would be him. They had been friends for a while. He would come and make sure that she was alright and would always ask her to dance at the feasts. He was a nice guy and quite handsome as well. Morgana always knew that if she was married off for some alliance or to strengthen one. She would never have married him but it wouldn't have been an awful choice.

Gwen had been there for her since the moment she arrived in Camelot. They had become friends quickly and Morgana would have wanted anyone else as her handmaid. She felt guilty for everything that she had done to her. She was her friend. But then they were always too different.

He had already reminded her of the person he was and Morgana wanted to scream at him for being his father's son, for him to be so judgemental when he didn't understand. She wanted the boy that took her around the castle on the first day she arrived in Camelot. She wanted the boy that she had a crush on because she thought that she would marry him.

What happened to them?

"Maybe we should make them suffer some more." Merlin whispered.

She turned to him and smiled. He was the one to change the most and it was her fault.

He smiled at her before dropping to his knees and collapsing.


	18. Truth Within

**Truth Within**

Morgana sat by his side. She held onto his hand as he lied there. Her thumb unconsciously stroked the back of his hand. She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to know if he would be alright. The physician couldn't see any reason for him to collapse. She had shouted at him that there must be for him to and quickly dismissed him.

Maids brought food and drink for her but she felt so sick with worry, she just sent it all away again. Gwaine had taken the prisoners down to the dungeons as soon as it happened, getting the guards to pick them up off the floor and out of the room.

She has asked him to wake up again. She had held his face in her hands and asked for him to be okay. Gwaine had returned and lifted Merlin into his arms, carrying him back to their chambers for her. He was really loyal to Merlin.

"Any change?"

Morgana turned to the door to see the man that she was thinking about. He wasn't fully in the room but enough to see that Merlin hadn't moved since he had placed him on the bed.

"No." Her voice cracked.

He seemed to be over to her in no time at all, bringing her head to his chest. She allowed herself to cry in front of him. He could be trusted. He had earnt her trust. She hadn't let go of Merlin's hand but wrapped her other arm around Gwaine.

"He will be fine. He always comes bouncing back. We have gone on some dangerous missions and he has been in a tunic and his neckerchief while we have been in armour and he has come back. He will make it through it."

She loved the confidence he had.

* * *

Morgana knew that he had regained consciousness when he held her hand. It was just a little movement but her heart jumped at it. Maybe Gwaine was right. Maybe he was going to be okay.

She allowed him to wake up and understand where he was before she moved from the chair to the bed.

"I want to know everything. I want to know what is wrong with you." She paused for a moment. "Obviously in your own time but I want to know."

He moved the pillows behind him and moved himself from laying down to a sitting position.

"You want to know everything?"

"Yes."

"From the beginning?"

"If you have to."

Merlin sighed before starting. "As you know, the forromoh release a poison that reacted with my magic. It took over my mind … well I fought it for a long time. There must have been times where you knew that it was me or the poison. The battle in my mind was … I lost Morgana. The poison became too strong and I gave in. I let it takeover my mind and body. The great and powerful Emrys couldn't even fight his own demons. Obviously because he was inside my head, he knew how to break me. He knew what to show me."

"Isn't … isn't it still in charge now?"

"He has allowed me control in my last days."

Merlin wanted to kick himself. The poison had always wanted to keep things from her. He would have told her when he woke the first time that he was dying. He knew that it would break his heart to see her heart break when she thought she had him back. But now he could only see worry in her eyes.

She shook her head. "No. You are not dying. You are _not_ leaving me."

"Technically I died a long time ago." He waited for her to look at him before he continued. "I started to die when you placed the forromoh in me but I died mentally long before that. I died that way when I gave you the water skin with hemlock in." He started to chuckle. "Well I think you got your payback."

If he wasn't already in so much pain, she would have slapped him. He was dying and he was laughing. She really couldn't see the funny side of it. She didn't want payback from him poisoning her. If she had, she would have done it when Morgause sent her back to Camelot. She would have gone straight to Uther and told him what happened. He wouldn't be alive now if she had wanted payback.

She hadn't realised that the forromah had actually killed him. She thought that it had just changed his way of thinking, making him loyal to her because he thought that she was his mistress. It hurt her to think that she had been the cause in all this.

"Stop laughing." She shouted at him.

He pipped down and stopped smiling. "I am just trying to lighten the mood."

"The mood! You are dying Merlin."

"I don't see why you are so angry."

"Because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to let you go. That is why I am angry."

"Me and Mordred met." He said. "The poison … he said that there is now another poison flowing through my veins, one that is reversing the effect of the forromoh. He seems to think that it was covering Mordred's sword, which would make some sense." He watched Morgana. "I killed him though. You don't have to go and do that. I killed him Morgana as he … he is killing me. We completed that part of the destiny anyway."

"We can find a cure. There must be a cure." She jumped off the bed and walked over to the books that were laying out on the table.

"We all have a set amount of time Morgana and this is mine up."

"Nothing in set in stone. We have shown that."

"Maybe this is. I have overtaken Arthur's role. Maybe that is why."

She picked up the book and threw it across the room. She held onto the chair but slowly found herself sinking to the floor. She could see that Merlin wanted to get out of bed to help her but fell back in pain.

"Aren't I allowed my happy ending?" She whispered

Merlin watched her as she cried. He wanted to gather her up in his arms but his side hurt so much it paralysed him. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay but he couldn't find the right words to tell her.


	19. Dying Wish

_This is the penultimate chapter._

 _This story has gone so quickly._

* * *

 **Dying Wish**

Morgana spent all her time with him. It was the only thing to do. Soon he wasn't going to be with her any more and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had ranted and raged against it. She was the last high priestess of the old religion. She had the power of live and death. What use was the power when she couldn't use it to save the one she loved most in the world?

In the end, Merlin had begged her to stop trying and just to enjoy the little time they had together. They spent it well. They talked all day. They talked about the past because they no longer had a future. Morgana knew that the nights that they shared tangled together hurt him but was him trying not to leave her alone. Him trying to leave a part of him with her.

But Merlin couldn't put it off any longer and now just breathing sent pain shooting around his body. There was very little Morgana could do to help him. They had tried every single natural remedy that the physician knew and when that stopped working, they moved on to magical methods.

His breathing was starting to become laboured and they both knew that his time was nearly up.

"I want to see them for once last time."

Morgana looked up at him. She was holding his hand tight against her chest, trying to embed in her memory the feel of his touch and his hand in hers.

"You want to say goodbye."

"I want to leave this world with a cleanish conscious."

"Only cleanish?"

"Some I will have to face in the afterlife." He sighed. "I want you to try and forgive them."

She kissed his fingers. "Is this being your dying wish?"

He smiled. "Could see it like that."

"We will find away. You are going to make it through this." She said weakly.

"Morgana you stopped looking days ago for a way to stop this. You also know the amount of pain I am in. This is how it is going to end. I don't have many tomorrows left."

She opened up his palm and kissed it. It was something that she had done over the last few days. Not only trying to remember his skin under her fingertips, but under her lips as well.

"I send for Gwaine."

* * *

Gwaine took most of his weight. They managed to help him down into the dungeons. After they got down there, Morgana realised that it would have just been easier to have them come to their chambers. They could have got him into a seat. They would have put him through the pain they was now.

Merlin would have probably argued that he wanted to get out the chambers.

They let go of him a few paces outside their cell at his request and watched as he took those last few steps forward, lent against the wall and slid down it to sit on the floor.

Gwen looked up but Arthur still had his eyes on the floor.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Arthur spat at him.

"If I knew that my betrayal would affect you this much then ..." Merlin didn't really know where that sentence was going.

"You lied to me for our whole friendship. You could have told me at any time Merlin."

"What about my magic or the treatment I got off your lords? Because I doubt that you could have stopped either nor could I help either." He started to struggle to get up. "I only came down here because I wanted our forgiveness because I am dying." He managed to push himself up halfway before sliding back down again. "Gwaine, I don't need your help." He said when he stepped forward.

His breathing started to increase and he just slumped against the wall. Morgana had already turned away from the scene. She wanted to walk away and come back when they were finished. It pained her to see him struggle as he was.

"I know it is no good reason for everything that I have done but I haven't really been in control all this time. But then I never have really been in control of my life. First destiny then the fomorroh."

Gwen's eyes flicked from Merlin to Morgana and she watched her lean heavily on the wall, back to Merlin. In that moment, she knew that something bad had happened to Merlin.

"I forgive you." She said, her eyes still on Morgana.

"I hadn't ..." Merlin started.

Gwen turned to him. "You had magic in a kingdom where it was first outlawed. I don't blame you from keeping it from us. I mean how would you say it to people that grew up thinking it was evil? It is a situation that we will never understand. We can come close to it but we will never understand fully."

Merlin smiled at her. Maybe he always knew that she would be able to forgive him easier. They may have hurt her in more ways with bringing Lancelot back but she would always have that kind heart and still think the best of people.

His eyes moved to Morgana's back. He knew how hard these last few days had been on her and he was sure that he had lived longer than he should have done. Then he remembered what he asked her.

"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"

It felt like a lifetime ago that he had heard those words. Maybe he should have told her then about his magic. He trusted her with Mordred's life, why couldn't he have trusted her with his secret?

She turned and looked at him. He could tell that she was thinking about the words she had said as well.

"Well we know that is true." She commented.

"How we lived a different life then?" Merlin said to her.

Morgana just nodded.

He grunted in pain and she went straight to his side. She didn't have to lift his top to see that the wound she had healed many times before had become open once more. The blood had leaked all over the tunic. She placed her hands over it and muttered the only spell that seemed to work for a period of time.

He grabbed her hand afterwards. Maybe she had always known that he would know when it was his end. When he said he didn't have many tomorrows left, he meant he didn't have any tomorrows left. That was why he wanted their forgiveness.

"Humour a dying man Arthur." Morgana said. "After all he was so awfully loyal to you. So much so he thought I knew nothing of loyalty."

* * *

There was no stopping the pain now. It had been a constant since it happened but the dull ache had grown so much so, Merlin really couldn't breath.

"Please, just give me tomorrow. Just hold on a little longer." Morgana whispered to him. "Don't make this your last day. Make tomorrow it."

He somehow managed to laugh and she smiled through her tears. She had his hand in an iron grip. She wasn't ready to let him go.

"Tomorrow isn't long. Just hold on till then."

Merlin reached up and brought her head closer to his. He kissed her, using his arms to do most of the work. She brought his hand to her chest and placed her other hand on his cheek. This is how she would try and remember him. Even in his last moments, he was trying to make sure that she knew that he loved her.

Her hand dropped from his cheek to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her fingertips. She let her hand rise and fall with his breathing.

They parted and she kept her forehead on his.

"Please don't leave me."

The bell tolled, marking a new day.

"I am in tomorrow." He said with a smile.

There were worse ways that he could have gone. He could have been like Mordred and died instantly on the battlefield. Merlin knew that he had the best send off. He was with the woman he loved most in the world. They would meet again. He was sure of it. They would meet when she joined him in the afterlife. But he hoped that it wasn't for a long time yet.

* * *

 _Okay I know that there were a few of you that didn't want me to kill Merlin off but that was the main part of this story._

 _Please don't kill me._


	20. Morgana's Reign

_To answer Meri Ley's question. No that chapter wasn't the end. But this one is._

 _For anyone that wants a bit of a clue to how many chapters a story will be, I like to have the finished product as a multiple of 5. so E.g this story is 20 chapters._

 _I do hope that you have enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. To be honest, when I finished The Fomorroh's Poison, I never planned that I would do a sequel. But the ideas came and I really hoped that you liked that idea._

 _Thank you to everyone that has followed and favourited and more so to everyone that reviewed._

 _Please enjoy this last chapter._

* * *

 **Morgana's Reign**

The bells rang around the castle. They were so loud that they didn't hear her come down nor did they hear their cell doors had open.

"I trust you still know the way out that you took Mordred."

Both Arthur and Gwen turned to Morgana to see their cells doors open and no guards.

"Merlin made me forget that I am the villain in all this. I thought for once I had actually done something right. He would still be alive if I had. So here is me trying to do something right. I am not meant to get my happy ending. Run and don't look back. Live the life you want but as far away from Camelot as you can." She huffed and smiled. "Merlin would have wanted you two to have some sort of life. No matter what the fomorroh did to him."

Arthur walked out of his cell and when to move down the corridor when he noticed that Gwen wasn't by his side.

"Guinevere come on." He encouraged her.

Gwen just looked at her old friend and mistress. If anything she thought that they should stay. Arthur didn't need the throne. They could help her through her grief.

Morgana had obviously realised what she was thinking. "I have Gwaine. I don't need _anyone_ else."

Gwen just nodded before running out of her cell and to Arthur's side. There was a part of her that wished that their paths would cross again at some point but then there was a part of her that knew it was never going to happen. She looked back at her before running off to her new life.

* * *

"Ah Sir Gwaine, just the man I wanted to see."

Gwaine smiled as he walked more into the room. It was clear that she wanted everyone to know that she was mourning her husband. She had a very fitting black dress on. She looked very beautiful in it. In fact she wasn't the only one mourning. The whole city had come to pay their tributes to the late king. The steps outside were filled with candles.

"How may I be of service?"

"I need you to pick out a commander for the army."

"Why?"

"Well unless you think you can be my advisor and command the army at the same time. I wouldn't want to put you under any strain."

"I would be honoured to become your advisor. Shall I appoint the new commander or do you wish to do it?"

"I think that you are more than capable."

Gwaine walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can I advise you on one thing now?"

She shone him a fake smile. "What would that be?"

"Don't act like you are okay in front of me. I think that you forget that I was here as you cried because you thought you were going to lose him. I may have told you that he would make it through it and he didn't but out of everyone on your council, you don't have to look strong in front of me. I want you to show me your weakness. Therefore I know what my strengths need to be."

She dropped her smile before working her way under his arm. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her the hug that she really needed. It felt weird to feel chain mail under her cheek rather than silk, but she was sure it was something she could get use to. She would never say it out loud, but he was right. She knew she could show Gwaine weakness.

From then on she knew that they would make the best team.

* * *

 **8 months later**

* * *

"The Queen will see you now."

Gwaine scratched his beard nervously as he walked towards her bedchamber. He had no idea why he was so nervous. They had become closer since Merlin's death. Not close enough that they had fallen in love and got married. Morgana had specifically told him that she would not marry anyone else. There was something about her heart forever belonging to Merlin. He had really stopped listening when she said she didn't want to remarry. He wasn't going to be the one to push her.

He gave two firm knocks before entering.

If anything, Merlin had chosen a very beautiful woman as his bride and queen. And maybe motherhood would also show a side of her that Gwaine would never have thought of.

Morgana sat in the middle of the bed, already rocking the babe in her arms. She was muttering something, Gwaine was just out of earshot.

"You wished to see me."

"Well he has to have someone to look up to." She said smiling down at the newborn. She looked up at him. "Doesn't he?"

"You want that to be me?"

"I cannot think of anyone better."

"The council will be expecting a name." He said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"The council expect a lot of things. I trust they have talked you into talking me around the idea of remarrying."

"They have mentioned it a few times. I will not be talking you into anything. Merlin told me that you should only remarry if you wanted to. I have seen your bad side. I know what it is like to cross you."

He was sure that if she wasn't holding her son, she would have hit him.

"Ywain."

Gwaine smiled. "Well that might keep them sweet for a little bit."

Morgana chuckled before resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Arthur looked south. That was where his life was. That was where his home was. He headed north after Morgana had released them. It was just him and Gwen. Rumours had flown about that she had also released the rest of the knights of the round table, but then there were also rumours that she had killed them no long after Merlin's death was announced.

He didn't know what to believe so he ended up just nodding as the news came to them. However now that they were further north, they heard very little of what was happening in the marble castle.

Maybe it was for the best that they didn't hear.

"We have left it behind." Gwen said when she noticed him looking back.

"I know but it was where I was born and raised. You cannot help me from being sentimental about it."

"As I am too but we have to leave that all behind. We cannot go back."

Arthur shone her a smile before finishing packing up. There wasn't many places that they could go without being near Camelot. They headed north as they thought that it would be the best way to escape. If anything, he hoped that someone would know his father. Maybe he could become a lord. Gwen could be his lady. They wouldn't know about her common upbringing. They could have the life that they wanted. Just not in Camelot.

* * *

 **4 months later**

* * *

She wanted to know how they could do it. How they could be so happy on a dark day for her?

The people had lined the streets. They had lit candles and were … well celebrating.

It had been a year since Merlin's heart stilled under her fingers. She could still hear his laboured breaths as he told her how much he loved her. In those last few moments, he had told her to be quiet because he had a lot to say not much time to tell her. Oh for how she wished she could hear those words fall off his lips again.

Ywain was quiet for once and she knew that Gwaine would look after him if she asked him. Maybe it was time that she went and saw him.

* * *

She wished she had worn a cloak. It was freezing inside the crypts, even in the summer. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm. It wasn't working very well but there was little else she could do. She knew that if she went back up to get a cloak, she wouldn't come back down again.

If anything, she didn't want him buried in the crypts. She wanted him to be buried in the woods. She knew that he would have preferred it there. But the council had argued that he was the king of Camelot. He had a space in the crypt.

Morgana only gave a quick glance to Uther's resting place. He was the man to make her, in more than one ways.

Her hand swept along the stone as she reached his tomb. She had to give it to the stonemason, they had done a brilliant job. The stone carving looked exactly like him. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she would be able to be with him one last time.

She didn't try it. It had been a long year. So many things had changed. She leant on the side as she reached his face.

"Oh Merlin, I have so much to tell you. But first, I would like to say some words I never gave you while you were alive." Morgana started.


End file.
